<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift-wrapped by ModSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323318">Gift-wrapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul'>ModSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>B-Sides [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Season/Series 04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald finds himself in a literal dark place on Christmas Day and apparently no chance of escaping on his own. But when he sees the light again, his plans are turned upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Nygma/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>B-Sides [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Oswald came to, he let out a yelp. Everything around him was dark. Frantically he tried to move, only to realize that his hands were tied behind his back. With a curse, he tried to calm himself. This was not at all how he wanted to spend Christmas Day. He tried recollecting how he got to wherever he was. The last thing he remembered was checking up on the Christmas decorations Olga had set up before he had felt a cloth covering his mouth. He briefly considered himself lucky, that this time he at least he had not been knocked out. With no clue as to who was the perpetrator, his next course of action needed to be how to get out of wherever he was. What had Ed told him about being buried alive? The one thing he clearly remembered was that panic would just cause him to lose oxygen faster. Well, it had been too long since he had received that particular lesson back when Oswald was mayor and they still best friends. Oswald closed his eyes, breathing more slowly. It would not do to die without even having fully assessed his situation. First things first: He needed to free his hands. Not bothering to open his eyes again, Oswald concentrated on the rope holding them together. Feeling around as far as his fingers could reach and trying to pull his hands apart, he finally managed to unravel it. With a sigh of relief, he turned on his back, rubbing his wrists. At least they had not tied his legs as well. He did not even want to imagine the anguish that would have caused him. Like this, it was just the usual throbbing pain. With renewed mobility, Oswald took stock of what he actually had on his person by checking each of his pockets. A deep growl left his throat when he could find neither his phone nor gun, let alone any of his knifes or even his lighter. Which in turn only left his body as means of escape. Feeling around his dark prison Oswald was grateful to discover that the walls surrounding him were not made of wood so a coffin was out of the equation. As was the trunk of a car, as instead it felt quite a lot like cardboard. Which might explain, why the coldness slowly seeping into his bones felt not as cold as he had anticipated. Yet, kicking and pushing against it did not yield the results Oswald had hoped for. He could apparently move his prison a little, but anything else seemed blocked by something. Connecting the information he had gathered Oswald used another tool up his sleeve that would have done nothing if he had actually been six feet under.<br/>
“HELP!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, repeating the action a couple more times just to be sure.<br/>
Oswald laid back, waiting if anyone would answer his call, but for a long time nothing happened. He contemplated screaming again, but he did not want to waste precious energy if no one was around to hear him. Therefore, he settled down, closing his eyes again and pricked up his ears to listen for any movements outside.</p><p>With a jolt, Oswald woke up. He must have dozed off in exhaustion. The noise above him was somehow familiar, but he could not place where he had heard it before. He lay still, waiting for whatever or whoever was out there to finish what they were doing. Maybe he could use it to his advantage and hit them with whatever was blocking his way out when it was being lifted. Satisfied with his plan Oswald positioned himself ready to push up. When a ray of light blinded his eyes, he knew it was time. He rose up with as much strength as he could muster, slamming the lid upwards. A startled yelp reached his ears but Oswald was too concerned with his hair brushing the needles of the tree branch he currently found himself starring at. He would not be able to leave like this so he remained in a half-slouch for the time being. From the look of it, he was indeed in a cardboard box, the four sides still standing upright.<br/>
“What the-”, but his question was interrupted by one of the sides being pulled down and someone addressing him.<br/>
Turning around he found none other than “Ed.”<br/>
“What are you doing here?” They asked at the same time.<br/>
Staring at each other they silently debated who would go first with their explanation until Ed offered to pull him out. Agreeing Oswald laid back down while Ed got to work. It did not take long and Oswald could finally see the dark Gotham night sky. And the traditional Gotham Plaza Christmas Tree standing above him in all its glory.<br/>
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”<br/>
“Afraid not,” Ed made himself known again, leaning his arms over the small side of the box. He looked down at Oswald, breathing heavily, his face red from the exertion. “I hate to say it, but apparently someone thought it funny to gift you to me as a Christmas present.”<br/>
Stumbling over his own words Oswald only managed to get out a shrieked “WHAT?!” He sat up and turned around to face Ed as fast as he could and his limited space allowed him.<br/>
“I received a couple of riddles that lead me here. All about Christmas, presents and – stuff.”<br/>
Oswald noticed the hesitation in Ed’s words, but he tried not to read too much into it.<br/>
“Just get me out of here!” He changed the topic just for good measure.<br/>
Standing up proofed more difficult than expected. His legs were tired and the cardboard was not a good fit to push himself up again or step over it as the sides would not remain lowered. Only with Ed’s help did Oswald finally manage to stand on his own two feet outside of it.<br/>
“Thanks,” Oswald acknowledged, letting go as soon as he did not feel like tumbling down again.<br/>
“You’re welcome.”<br/>
Oswald’s wish to see the cards Ed had received was delayed by his friend plucking down an envelope that hung between the branches.<br/>
“There is another one,” he uselessly concluded. “This one might be for you.”<br/>
Looking at what Ed handed him Oswald could see the crudely drawn Penguin in the corner. Ripping it open, he found a card with a dancing elf in a jester hat giving seasonal greetings inside. Carefully he opened it and read the words out loud: “Hope you’re less moody, now you’re with your -” Stopping himself before finishing the tacky rhyme Oswald closed his eyes and the card, taking a deep breath. He had a pretty good idea who had been responsible for this whole set-up and the next time he saw the clown, he would certainly teach him a lesson.</p><p>“So, I take it you don’t want to be my Christmas gift?” Ed had the nerve to ask.<br/>
Glowering up at him Oswald soon saw the smirk playing on Ed’s lips.<br/>
“I managed to procure a very nice bottle of wine I wanted to open for dinner,” Ed offered, his tone more serious than the previously amused one.<br/>
“I have a whole meal waiting for me at the Falcone estate,” Oswald declined against his better judgment. He knew an olive branch when he saw one, but spending Christmas with Ed felt too personal for their current situation. Yet, the crestfallen look on Ed’s face made him add: “Maybe it will pair well with what you got.”<br/>
He looked away not wanting to see the different emotions that would pass across Ed’s features.<br/>
“I’m sure it will. Let me just grab it and I’ll meet you there in an hour?”<br/>
Ed sounded hopeful and relieved. Two things he had no right to be. He had denied Oswald time and again, had pushed him away and trampled on his feelings, betrayed him in more ways than one. Still, here he was grinning like the cat that got the canary over simply spending a Christmas Day dinner together.<br/>
“Sure, it’s a -” Oswald just about caught himself before adding the incriminating word to his agreement.<br/>
“Date,” Edward finished it for him, the grin now mischievous, but also far too sincere. “See you later, Oswald.”<br/>
Oswald could only nod as the other darted away, cursing his stupid heart for fluttering at the mere notion that this could mean anything. Pushing the thought away, he pulled out his phone, only to realize that he had no way of getting himself to his current residence.<br/>
“ED! WAIT!” Oswald yelled, hobbling after him as fast as his leg allowed.<br/>
While trying to reach Ed an unwanted memory entered Oswald's mind that he made sure to shake off as soon as it had formed, as he did not want to go down that road at all. Still, if he accompanied Ed on his wine retrieval, he might actually turn up for dinner instead of being delayed by a random stranger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, even giving them up for adoption one of the <a href="https://mod--soul.tumblr.com/post/636836389897617408/so-the-advertisement-department-for-penguin">"Penguin Publishing Plotbunnies"</a> did not leave me alone.<br/>"Penguin beneath the Christmas Tree" resided in my mind in many different forms, but this one is the one it settled on.</p><p>If anyone wants to pick up one of the alternatives be my guest.</p><p>For a brief moment I considered putting it as separate but as it is not as far fetched as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723615">Soulmangled</a> I made it part of this series as well.</p><p>Happy Holidays to those that are celebrating.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Change of Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he stood outside the door of the flat Oswald could hear Ed arguing with someone. And if his ears did not betray him it was none other than Doctor Thompkins. His earlier thought returned with a vengeance and Oswald closed his eyes to take a deep breath. <em>He</em> was the stranger making Ed stray from his plans. Without knocking and a mask of indifference on his face, he entered the room. Both parties halted their argument looking at him in befuddlement.<br/>
“Apologies for the intrusion,” he directed towards Lee then turned to Ed, “but how long does it take you to procure a phone for me?”<br/>
When Ed did not manage to get out any words, far too startled to get the change of plans, Oswald simply marched on. “Would you be so kind as to provide me with a phone so I can call my people to send me a car that will take me back to my residence?”<br/>
“Why would you even need a phone?” Lee might have found her voice again, but that did not deter her suspicion and curiosity.<br/>
“Let’s just say: Mine has been temporarily displaced.” Oswald sneered a bit, but tried to keep his cool.<br/>
“Does this have anything to do with him running away on a wild goose chase all over town?” She crossed her arms, waving in Ed’s direction without looking at him.<br/>
“More of a Penguin-chase,” Ed mumbled, his head hanging low.<br/>
Oswald could not suppress the smile at the pun, but made sure to hide it at once. “Well, your phone?” He returned to the topic at hand.<br/>
“On the table,” Lee acknowledged with another wave before crossing the distance to Ed.<br/>
With a nod, Oswald walked over and picked it up. His eyes shortly drifted to them talking in hushed angry voices. Ed’s face a mixture of confusion and hurt. Well, it was better this way, Oswald did not want to get in the way of something that would end on its own in due time. Dialing the familiar number he waited for his man to pick up, feeling Ed’s eyes on him the whole time.<br/>
“Send a car to Cherry’s in the Narrows,” Oswald ordered and ended the call without waiting for a reply, slipping the phone into his pocket.<br/>
Ignoring the others Oswald made his way over to one of the windows facing the street. It would take a while until his car arrived but he wanted to be prepared for it either way. The glimpse around the room he had taken when he had entered had told him all he needed to know. The table laid out for a meager Christmas dinner that would feature more than just the two of them, spare decorations trying to capture a festive mood. Even if Ed had managed to leave with the promised bottle of wine, he would have left Lee behind who may or may not have looked forward to an evening spent with the man she potentially loved. He still was not sure how far the affections for them reached, but seeing as they still worked together even after Ed had regained his brilliant mind it probably meant there was more to it than simple necessity.<br/>
“Oswald?” Ed startled him out of his musings.<br/>
Looking up at him, he plastered a fake smile onto his lips.<br/>
“Does that mean you’re retracting your invitation?” The hurt in Ed’s voice was unmistakable.<br/>
A pang of guilt settle into Oswald’s heart. “You did not mention that you had a previous engagement,” he tried to reason, but he sounded a lot less cold than he had tried to.<br/>
“That – I – This -” Ed was pointedly not looking at him, but when he stopped talking altogether Oswald looked up at him, following his gaze and landing on the mistletoe above them. Knowing the implication of such a decoration he took a step back and lowered his head.<br/>
“Oswald-”<br/>
“It’s a stupid tradition. We do not have to follow it.” Oswald wanted to sound bored, but instead his vulnerability shone right through.<br/>
“But we could,” Ed offered calmly.<br/>
Oswald saw him take a step closer, just before his hand reached out and gently touched Oswald’s chin, raising it. Their eyes met, silently asking for permission that had been granted years ago. The kiss was barely more than a brush of lips, but it still sent warmth through Oswald's body. As Ed leaned in again, Oswald pulled away.<br/>
“One can be excused as following tradition. I don’t think your girlfriend would appreciate another.” His hands stroked over Ed’s lapels, his eyes focused on the movement.<br/>
A chuckle broke out of Ed. “Lee and I are friends with benefits at best. More like enemies with benefits or frenemies and I’d really appreciate it if you’d shut me up before I-”<br/>
For once Oswald did him the favor and pulled him down into another kiss. A proper one this time. When they broke away, Ed had his arms around Oswald's waist and leaned his head against his forehead. “You certainly are the best Christmas present I ever got.”<br/>
Before their lips could meet again the rattling door made them spring apart. Panting they observed how Lee returned to the room with a bowl of bread.<br/>
“I have an idea.”<br/>
Nodding his head he encouraged Ed to continue, unwilling to look at him for the moment.<br/>
“If you have your Christmas dinner here with Lee, you might get a better hold of the Narrows. It would strengthen her position, as despite their protest a lot of them do actually fear you. Plus, it would give you the opportunity to meet the key players in person to get a better insight into the workings here.”<br/>
This time Oswald did look up, a smug grin planted on his face. Ed’s eyes twinkled mischievously as well. Before saying anything he took out the phone to call his driver.<br/>
<em>“I’m on my way, boss!”<br/>
</em>“Change of plans. Get a catering van and bring the dinner from the estate to the address I’ve given you,” Watching Ed giddily sway up and down on the balls of his feet, Oswald added: “Feel free to take a small portion for your own family.” It was a good look on Ed and Oswald was sure his own smile was just as silly. “Please do inform our host about the change of plans,” he asked Ed after ending the call.<br/>
“Will do.” However, before Ed did he pecked Oswald on the cheek.<br/>
Resisting the urge to touch the spot, Oswald watched the conversation play out. Ed had always been good at convincing people of his ideas and Oswald deemed it a privileged to watch his schemes unfold.</p><p>The dinner had been more fun and Lee and the people of the Narrows far more interesting than Oswald had anticipated. She sat on his right at the head of the table that had been her condition for the joined celebration. This was her house and he was her guest. Ed sat across from him and more than once their fingers brushed when they handed each other something, just as their feet below the table. While their mouths talked about one thing, their eyes carried on an entirely different conversation. Sharing secrets in their very own language that they had perfected during his time in office. With a nod Ed told him he would step aside, that he took his glass with him meant Oswald should take his and follow after a moment. So he did.<br/>
He found Ed leaning against a table on the other side of the room.<br/>
“I still owe you the wine.” Ed brought the bottle out from behind himself, offering to fill Oswald's glass, which he accepted with a thanks.<br/>
They sat together, watching the people before them. The children running around with their new toys, the adults deep in conversation. It had indeed been a good plan.<br/>
“Merry Christmas, Oswald.” Ed lifted his glass in toast.<br/>
“Merry Christmas, Ed.” Clinking their glasses Oswald noticed in his periphery that they were drinking simultaneously and could not keep his smile at that hidden.<br/>
“So, uhm,” Ed started and looked aside, “Do you need to get back today? I mean, my, uhm room isn’t as lavishing as yours, but-”<br/>
Oswald lifted his hand to stop further words. “I’d … appreciate it if you’d grant me shelter for the night.”<br/>
“With pleasure,” Ed nearly purred, leaning closer to him, the implication driving a blush onto Oswald’s cheeks.</p><p>When everyone was leaving Oswald sneaked away to Ed’s quarters. This way no one would notice that he was not leaving. The room was nothing like any previous lodgings his friend had lived in. There was barely anything personal, just a bed, bottles of pills and a theater wardrobe. He was fairly certain that Ed did not feel at home here, but rather just used it as means for sleeping. If his relationship with Lee meant-? No, Oswald did not want to go down that road, did not want to think about what they might have done in the bed he settled down on to wait for Ed.</p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Ed’s voice greeted him.<br/>
Slowly Oswald opened his eyes. He was no longer sitting, his head and arm on something solid and warm. “Ed?” He questioned, not sure if he was still dreaming.<br/>
“I’m right here,” he offered and Oswald could feel a hand covering his own and another squeezing his shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind that I took off your suit and put the blanket over instead of under you.”<br/>
Oswald chuckled, hiding his face in Ed’s shoulder. That explained the change in position and the slight chill. Ed shifted to lie on his side, his arms wrapping around Oswald instantly. Just as their gazes met so did their lips. For a brief moment Oswald considered that maybe he should sent the clown a gift basket instead of the threat he had already been planning. This thought however gave him pause and he broke the kiss.<br/>
“What is it?” He could see the confusion in Ed’s eyes and, if he was not mistaken, the fear.<br/>
“We can’t do this. This will put you in danger,” Oswald tried to put his own fears into words.<br/>
“People like us are better off unencumbered,” Ed quoted himself solemnly.<br/>
“Exactly,” Oswald cursed his voice for breaking on one simple word.<br/>
“Well, I can keep a secret,” Ed offered with a smirk, slowly stroking Oswald's side. “Though we could fake another falling out.”<br/>
Oswald gulped, not used to this sort of affection coming from the man that had been holding his heart for far too long. His eyes drifted from Ed’s to his lips and back. He wanted to continue their activities, but there were more important matters at hand. “What do you have in mind?”<br/>
“Hmm, would you be amenable to postpone that discussion for a little longer?” Now it was Ed, nervously licking his lips, his gaze lingering far below his own.<br/>
Not needing further arguments Oswald closed the distance between them. If this was going to be a part of his future, even if in secret, he could certainly get used to it. A merry Christmas indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate it when Plotbunnies add to their own stories ... with this chapter the fic would probably be more Canon Compliant if it weren't for the fact that the whole Jerome thing didn't take much longer than a few weeks and was certainly not over Christmas.</p><p>Anyway, let me tell you there was a moment, when it wanted to get out of the fluff and into the angst ... could luckily prevent it though.</p><p>Here's to hoping I can now finally get back to the stuff I was actually going to work on ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>